


为你而死

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 香路补档 pwp 强迫 一场沉默的性事 黑山治
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 补档黑化山治x路飞  微微有点索路pwp  强迫  一场沉默的性事微妙的ntr了索隆 ？有着过于旺盛的牺牲意愿的山治，怀着嫉妒，各种意义上的黑化病娇。时间线是打完莫利亚，索隆帮路飞承受伤害后。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	为你而死

**Author's Note:**

> 补档
> 
> 黑化山治x路飞 微微有点索路  
> pwp 强迫 一场沉默的性事
> 
> 微妙的ntr了索隆 ？  
> 有着过于旺盛的牺牲意愿的山治，怀着嫉妒，各种意义上的黑化病娇。  
> 时间线是  
> 打完莫利亚，索隆帮路飞承受伤害后。

“真是碍眼，这个混蛋绿藻头。如果不是他跳出来，我应该…已经为路飞而死了吧。”仰头靠坐在昏暗房间的墙壁下，山治这样想着吐出了一个烟圈。重伤的索隆躺在床上，安静的房间里只有微弱的呼吸声。

“咯吱—” 破旧房门从外面被推开，打破了房间里的安静，“索隆你这家伙怎么不来开宴会啊？”路飞冒冒失失的闯进来。“啊，抱歉抱歉，你睡着了啊。”看到熟睡的索隆，路飞难得贴心的压低声音道歉。他盘腿坐在床前的地下，歪着脑袋一副思考的样子，然后突然握拳敲了一下手掌：“对了，索隆只要喝酒就能很快好起来了。”说着就风风火火的站起来要往外跑。

“这么喜欢他吗？”山治从阴影里走出，握住路飞的手腕。“呜哇！是山治啊！干嘛吓人啊你！”“嘘…你要把病人吵醒吗？”山治压低声音说，刘海遮住一只眼睛，低着头让人看不清表情。

“尼嘻嘻嘻，山治你是特意过来看索隆的吗？你们感情真好啊？”  
路飞也学着山治小声说话。  
“啧，你还真是什么都不明白啊？”山治扔下手中的烟，掐着腰把路飞抱了起来：“记着别出声啊，路飞。”  
“哇啊，突然干嘛啊，山治。”路飞下意识的扶住山治的肩膀，山治抱着他向墙壁走去，路飞双腿自然的缠在山治的腰上防止自己掉下去。

被山治压在墙上的路飞，因为角落的昏暗，看不清山治的脸。但是直觉告诉他，山治好像不太对。山治捏住船长小巧的下巴吻了下去，这是一个带着薄荷和烟草气味的吻。路飞的疑问都被堵了回去，他被山治灵活的舌头逗弄的喘不上气来，黑亮的眼睛蒙上一层水雾。

路飞从来不肯好好穿衣服，宽松的背心，扣子都不系，就这样大咧咧的敞着怀，就像他的人一样，坦诚的向所有人展示善意。无论是谁都能得到大海之子的拥抱，让人难以想象这样单薄的身体里有着容纳世界的胸怀。“你的眼睛里装了那么多人，我能占据怎样的一个角落呢？”山治亲吻着路飞敏感的脖颈，在心中发问。

路飞被亲的瑟缩着躲避，但是整个人被男人牢牢的束缚在怀里，背后是墙壁，这个海上最自由的人被困在了山治的牢笼里。“哈啊…”当山治舔吮到胸前时，路飞发出了呻吟，他双手交叠捂住嘴巴，不知道自己为什么会发出这样奇怪的声音。

山治咬了一口被吸吮的红肿的乳尖，抬头看着路飞捂嘴的样子，露出了一个说的上阴沉的笑容，“对，就这样捂好了，别出声啊路飞。”他凑近路飞的耳边说，热气糊在路飞敏感的耳朵，路飞的手捂的更紧了。路飞看着山治的眼睛，幽深的仿佛能把人吸进去，浓烈的感情被深深的克制着。“干嘛露出这么悲伤的眼神啊，这样不就完全不能反抗了吗？”路飞在心里想。

山治保养得当的纤长手指，灵活的脱下路飞的裤子，一只手握住了路飞半硬的阴茎，快速的撸动起来，指尖略过敏感的头部，逼得路飞小声的呜咽着。“索隆还在那…”路飞混乱的想着。“如果索隆醒了怎么办…”想到这路飞只觉得自己更硬了一分，山治擅长料理的手也同样擅长料理船长的情欲，直弄得路飞眼圈发红的射了出来。

山治解开自己的拉链，粗大的阴茎跳了出来，挤在路飞的股缝间，山治用路飞自己的精液去润滑路飞的后穴，弄得路飞股间一片滑腻，有的流到敏感的会阴处，弄得二人身下一片泥泞。

橡胶身体不需要过于细致的扩张，山治挺身挤了进去，路飞已经一片脑子一片混乱了，他只能随着山治的抽插整个人软绵绵的挂在山治身上。安静的房间里只有啪啪的水声，和路飞急促的呼吸声，还有索隆轻微的鼾声。路飞狠狠的捂着自己的嘴巴，几乎都要窒息了，这样努力保持安静的路飞不能激起山治的怜惜，反而让他有着更强烈的暴虐欲望，“让路飞哭喊出来，让那个绿藻头知道，路飞被自己肏的有多爽。”

山治一口咬在路飞的左胸，仿佛想要烙上一个刻印，他听着路飞有力的心跳想“要怎样我才能把名字刻在你的心上呢？告诉我，我的船长。”路飞被咬的溢出一声呻吟，他的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的落下，不能呻吟的性爱实在是太过折磨人了。

山治抬头亲吻路飞的泪水，然后他抱着路飞转身走向床前，路飞吓得挣扎起来，软穴夹的山治也闷哼出声。每走一步都操的更狠，路飞把脸埋在山治肩膀，山治却捏着他的脸把他转向索隆的方向。索隆浑然不觉的昏睡着，路飞看见索隆的脸，一个激灵狠狠的夹住山治。“不要，不要这样。”路飞小声哭着在山治耳边请求，他讨好的用软软的嘴唇亲吻山治的侧脸，冰冷的眼泪也蹭在山治的脸颊上。

山治没有再向前，就在离索隆一步的距离这里，抱着路飞顶弄起来，更快更深的破开路飞嫩穴里层层叠叠的软肉。路飞再也忍不住了，他搂住山治的脖颈，把所有的重量都交给山治有力的手臂，他一口狠狠的咬在山治的肩膀上，把尖叫全都堵在嘴里。

门外传来了娜美的声音：“山治君？路飞？真是的，跑哪里去了。”  
路飞听了后穴绞的更紧，眼泪大颗大颗的落下，把山治的衬衫都打湿了，山治闷哼一声，射在路飞的身体里，他附在路飞耳边说：“牢牢的记住我，路飞，我会为你而死。”路飞用力的搂住山治，“别说这样的话，我要你为我活着。”这是路飞失去意识前的最后一个念头。

两年后，蛋糕岛

“滚吧，下等海贼！”穿着华丽王子服饰的山治阴沉着脸，把路飞踢下车后说。

他不在意周围的骚动，直直的注视着路飞方向，眼睛里蕴藏着更多的感情，他在心里满足的叹息：“终于轮到我为你而死了，我的船长。”


End file.
